


The Sandy Waste

by heartofastar



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Please Don't Ask, seriously please just dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofastar/pseuds/heartofastar
Summary: You regret the day you left Shurima.
Relationships: Xerath/Reader (League Of Legends)





	The Sandy Waste

You just want to die.

It's been three thousand years, and every time you die you are simply brought back in a different body; at the same age. Slowly, the body is remodeled to resemble your own.

You are permanently stuck in this loop, and you fear the day your mind can hold out no more. 

Hold onto the past; it is all you can do. To mourn Azir, and Xerath, and Shurima itself forever is your fate. You regret leaving Shurima when Xerath told you to-- how were you to know the city would be destroyed then? You are a fool.

...Maybe if you had stayed, this curse would not have affected you. Maybe if you were with them in their final moments, you could have truly died. But you were blindly trusting, and Xerath had asked you to get some flowers that you could only pick outside of the city for Azir when the Ascension was finished.

* * *

_You could never once fathom that he was planning to betray Azir, and he wished for you to remember him fondly. Maybe he would tell you that Azir died mid-Ascension, and he dove in to save him and Ascended instead. He had plotted for years, and he could not throw this away just because his friend had finally given him the thing he wished for all this time. Too late, Azir- I'm sorry, but this has to be done. I will be the best Emperor in place of you._

But he was not chosen by the Sun, and as the Sun scorched his flesh and burned all of Shurima, he felt---

_No, my plans can't end here._

That determination lead him to persevere and become a half-baked version of an Ascended. Pure energy was his body now- he felt so powerful! Like this, he could accomplish anything he wanted. He left Azir's charred body behind, intending to find you.

But Renekton and Nasus returned from their mission to find Shurima dead and buried, and their emperor gone. Renekton sacrificed himself to seal Xerath away. Nasus was alone.

* * *

You return to the ashes of Shurima in your third rebirth, looking like yourself again. The Sun Disc is fallen, and you sit atop one of the fallen walls to behold the extent of the destruction. Walking to the Tomb of Emperors (You'd carry Azir's body there, but you cannot find it), you behold a magical seal placed by Nasus. You trusted Nasus, so you leave it alone (and you do not hear the sound of the eternal fight between Xerath and Renekton. Perhaps you could have counter-acted Renekton's growing madness- another thing you chide yourself over, later.) 

You meet Nasus again in your sixth life. He is shocked, at first- he did not expect to meet the friend of the emperor and the traitor. 

"Did you know?" "Know what?" You smile painfully. He sighs and looks away before turning back to you.

"Xerath betrayed Azir and stole his Ascension. That is why Shurima fell. How are you still alive?"

You swallow, and tell him everything.


End file.
